Guys and Girls
by Ramen2
Summary: High School has finally come for Kagome Higurashi. But little does she know that High School isn’t all what it seems. New faces, enemies, and a new Math teacher. Can she handle it all? R&R. Inu/Kag, Mir/San.
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer- Someday when I am rich and famous, I still wont own Inuyasha, damn.  
  
' Ring! Ring! Ring!'  
  
" Five more minutes." the sleepy girl moaned.  
  
' Ring! Ring! Ring!' was all she got for a reply.  
  
Kagome sat up abruptly, grabbed her alarm clock and barked," I SAID FIVE MORE MINUTES!!!!!!" with that, she threw the still ringing alarm clock at the door, only the door opened suddenly and the alarm clock hit her little brother in the head sending him to meet the floor.  
  
" Sis, what the freak was that for?!" He yelled rubbing his abused forehead.  
  
" It was meant for the door, not you, sorry."  
  
Kagome had finally got up and out of bed to slash a side the curtains and open her window. The sky was a pure blue; no clouds lingered in the sky. ' What a beautiful day!' She thought as she turned around to get ready for her first day of High School.  
  
Her uniform was pretty much the same, except that it was navy blue, and not green. It was quite comfortable.  
  
Within five minutes, Kagome had eaten breakfast and brushed her teeth when someone knocked on the door. Mrs. Higuashi opened it to see a girl that was wearing the same uniform as Kagome wore. She had long blackish brown hair.  
  
" Why hello there Sango, Kagome will be down in a second." Mrs. Higurashi said politely.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Alright, here I am!" Kagome yelled as she ran down the stairs, put on her shoes and ran out the door," bye mom, see ya after school."  
  
" Alright, bye dear."  
  
Kagome waved goodbye to her mom and then turned her attention to her fairly new friend. Sango had moved next door in the middle of the summer and now Kagome and her were like Ping and Pong!" Are you nervous?" she asked.  
  
" A little."  
  
" Don't be, I'm sure it'll be fine."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" There's gonna be a lot of new boys."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Is 'Yeah' all you say?"  
  
" Yeah.I mean no."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
As they approached the school, there was a crowd in the middle of the school lawn.  
  
" What's going on?" Sango asked one of the boys.  
  
" A fight."  
  
" Really? A fight on the first day? Let's watch!" Kagome grabbed Sango's hand and made her way through the crowd, right to the front. All she saw was a guy with long, shimmering silver hair, jumping from point to point around a confused guy in the middle.  
  
" All I can see is blurs of silver." Sango pointed out to Kagome.  
  
" Huh? You can't see him? I can see him just fine, I don't see any blurs."  
  
Just then the blur stopped in front of Kagome. He just stared at her with no face expression.  
  
" Eh?" she said as she stared back at him.  
  
' This girl is no ordinary girl...she looks like...Kikyou.' He thought still staring at her.  
  
" Aren't you scared of me?" he asked her.  
  
" No." she simply said.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her, and then poked her forehead.  
  
" Hey, what was that for?"  
  
He just turned around, punched the still confused guy in the stomach then jumped over the crowd, into the building.  
  
" That was strange." Sango said as her and Kagome walked into the school. The halls were flooded with teenagers.  
  
" Yeah, it was." Kagome sighed and they went to their first class. Sango had all the same classes as Kagome. Eri, Ayami and Yuka, were in some of her classes, but not all.  
  
First Period- Math.  
  
' I wonder if the math teacher is nice.' Kagome wondered as she walked through the door. Most of the kids were seated. She spotted out the guy with silver hair. He was talking to another guy.  
  
Where was the teacher? Class was about to start, but no teacher had come. Kagome set her back pack in the seat next to the window, and Sango sat next to her.  
  
" I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get a quick drink of water since the teacher isn't here." Kagome said to Sango then went on her way.  
  
She had finally reached the fountain when the bell rang, she took a quick sip, then ran strait back to class, to find the teacher at the desk, he looked familiar.  
  
" I hope he is nice." she though aloud as she opened the door.  
  
The room was quiet, it seem the class was already doing a warm up. She noticed that all the girls were on the side of the room with the silver haired wonder. Then the silence was broken.  
  
" I'm glad to see you have come to class, Ms. Higurashi, though, you are late, on the first day of school, like last year." the familiar voice spoke. The class all looked at Kagome.  
  
' He sounds so familiar, could he be.' then it hit her, " No.it's...it's you, why are you here?!" she yelled.  
  
" Yes, it is I. I have come to teach high school math." He said back. Though to Kagome, it sounded like " Yes, it is I. I have come to make your High School life a living hell!"  
  
' Why me?' Kagome thought.  
  
~~~~~~^-^~~~~~~  
  
That is the end of chapter one, I hope you liked it. Sorry it's kinda boring, it'll get better, I promise. This is my first Fan Fic, so, plz be kind when u review.. Thank you! P.S. I like Dotz!!! 


	2. Weird

Guys and Girls  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, it's not fair!!!  
  
Last Time:::  
  
" I'm glad to see you have come to class, Ms. Higurashi, though, you are late, on the first day of school, like last year." the familiar voice spoke. The class all looked at Kagome.  
  
' He sounds so familiar, could he be.' then it hit her, " No.it's...it's you, why are you here?!" she yelled.  
  
" Yes, it is I. I have come to teach high school math." He said back. Though to Kagome, it sounded like " Yes, it is I. I have come to make your High School life a living hell!"  
  
' Why me?' Kagome thought.  
  
Chapter Two-Weird.  
  
With eyes still on her, Kagome slowly walked to her desk and sat down.  
  
" Alright class, continue with the warm up." Mr. Saotome said gesturing the classes attention to the board," We will go over it in five minutes."  
  
The warm up consisted on a number of different problems. Kagome knew the Square Root ones.but the other ones, she had never seen before in all her math years.  
  
" Can anyone tell me the square root of 9? How about you." Mr. Saotome pointed to the guy with silver hair," Please state your name and the answer to the problem."  
  
" My name is Inuyasha, and the answer is 81."  
  
' So his name is Inuyasha.' Kagome thought.  
  
" Good job." Mr. Saotome said then looked for another victim," ah, how about you." He pointed to Sango," What is the square root of 7?"  
  
" My name is Sango, and the answer is 49."  
  
" Only one more problem. What is the square root of 5? You, tell me your name and the answer." Mr. Saotome again pointed to a kid. He was fairly handsome, with a kind of a perverted touch to his face.  
  
" My name is Miroku, and the answer is 25."  
  
' Yes, he actually didn't pick on me.' Kagome sighed in relief.  
  
" Kagome, answer this."  
  
" Huh?" Kagome stared at her teacher, who was looking down at her. Everyone's eyes were again, on her.  
  
" What is the square root of 13?"  
  
' She isn't smart enough to know this.' He thought smiling inwardly.  
  
" But it isn't on the warm up."  
  
" So? I am a teacher, a can do whatever I want."  
  
" But that's not fair!" Kagome bared back.  
  
" Oh yes it is. This is my class, I can do what I want, when I want."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
Whispers could be heard all around the room," She has to be brave to stand up to Mr. Saotome." One of the guys said.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms," I refuse to answer."  
  
" You will answer or I will gladly send you to the principals office."  
  
Kagome didn't want to get in trouble on the first day, but she refused to be picked on.  
  
" Go ahead," she said," Make.my.day."  
  
Mr. Saotome put one hand on his hip, and, with the other hand, waved his index finger in Kagome's face," Now lookie here, little missy, don't you dare give me that attitude."  
  
Kagome sighed and looked out the window," There is no square root of 13."  
  
' Damn, she got it right.'  
  
" Good." Was all he said.  
  
The rest of the class time was un-eventful. Same with Biology, English and Japanese.  
  
It was now lunch time.  
  
Everyone by now had a little group. Kagome, Sango, Eri, Ayami, and Yuka, sat at one of the tables outside. Kagome looked at her surroundings. Mostly guys were around.  
  
" Where are all the girls?" Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
" There they are." Said Sango pointing to the field. It was filled with teenage girls.  
  
" I wonder what's going on." Eri said.  
  
Kagome could see something silver, then she knew who it was.  
  
" Inuyasha." she simply said.  
  
" Oh, really? Let's go over there!" Ayami shouted.  
  
" Why? You like him?" Kagome asked.  
  
" And you don't?" She shot back.  
  
" Well. I. he poked me!"  
  
" So? Doesn't mean you can't like him." Eri responded.  
  
" Humph." Kagome said, crossing her arms, looking the other way.  
  
(A/N: She kinda is actin like Inuyasha. Cept she said Humph, instead of Keh.^^)  
  
Eri, Ayami, and Yuka went to go drool over Inuyasha.  
  
" You can go to, go drool over Inuyasha." Kagome said to Sango.  
  
" I'm not really into him, it's. someone else." Sango blushed slightly.  
  
" Oh, really?" Kagome nudged her slightly in the ribs," Who? Tell me!"  
  
" No."  
  
" Tell me!"  
  
" No!"  
  
The two were standing up staring each other to death. Others around them slowly moved away, scared. O.o  
  
" Tell me!!" Kagome demanded.  
  
" Why?!" Sango asked.  
  
" Because."  
  
" Because is not a reason."  
  
" Because I'm your friend!"  
  
" So?"  
  
" Are you saying I'm not your friend?" Kagome asked sitting down.  
  
" No.. just." Sango sighed in defeat," fine, fine, I like-" she was cut off by girls laughing. The sound was coming from the field.  
  
Sango and Kagome abandoned their table and walked over to the still laughing group of girls.  
  
" What's going on?" Sango asked one of the nearest girls.  
  
" That hunk, Miroku, is reading palms." She said not even bothering to look at them," You better get in line fast if you want to get your palm read by the end of lunch."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and walked with Sango to the front of the line.  
  
" Hey, no cutting." One of the girls said.  
  
" We're not, we don't want our palms read. We just wanna watch." Kagome said still moving forward. She stopped as soon as they reached the front.  
  
" Why hello young ladies. Would you like you palm read?" Miroku looked at Kagome. All the girls around them hissed.  
  
" Well, actually we-" Miroku taking her right hand, cut her off. He stared at her palm for two minutes. Inuyasha, watching his friend closely.  
  
" Hmm." he said," you will have a lot of kids when you grow up." He then stared into Kagome's eye with a serious expression on his face," How about giving me a kid?"  
  
Kagome made a strange sound," Hicka?"  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
" But, Miroku." One blonde haired girl started," You asked me the same thing."  
  
" I'm asking all the pretty ladies, though I doubt I can handle two of you." Miroku finally let go of Kagomes' hand and put a hand to his chin. Kagome looked at her friend.  
  
Miroku thought it was the perfect time, and reached over to try and touch Kagomes' rear end, when Inuyasha smacked him, only to fall forward. Kagome had turned around and Inuyasha fall forward only to have his face land right on Kagome's chest.  
  
Kagome gasped and pushed Inuyasha away before slapping him very hard.  
  
" YOU PERVERT!!!!!" she barked before stomping off. Sango lagged behind her. Afraid of her friends wrath.  
  
" Gr. Miroku you dip shit. Look what you made me do! You and your perverted ways!" Inuyasha yelled at his swirly eyed friend.  
  
Miroku finally got up," What can I say, it's a curse." ~~~~~~^_^~~~~~~~  
  
That is the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Still, I'm sry for making it boring. There will be GOOD chapter to come. I have ideas for later chapters. Review plz? Thank you.  
  
~Ramen~ 


	3. WHAT’S WITH THE POKING!

It's fun to write my strange and wacky story! ^^ It's weird, in a good way, right?  
  
Disclaimer- I still don't own Inuyasha. don't rub it in.  
  
Last Time- Miroku thought it was the perfect time, and reached over to try and touch Kagomes' rear end, when Inuyasha smacked him, only to fall forward. Kagome had turned around and Inuyasha fall forward only to have his face land right on Kagome's chest.  
  
Kagome gasped and pushed Inuyasha away before slapping him very hard.  
  
" YOU PERVERT!!!!!" she barked before stomping off. Sango lagged behind her. Afraid of her friends wrath.  
  
" Gr. Miroku you dip shit. Look what you made me do! You and your perverted ways!" Inuyasha yelled at his swirly eyed friend.  
  
Miroku finally got up," What can I say, it's a curse."  
  
Chapter 3- WHAT'S WITH THE POKING?!  
  
" Gr.. that bastard. why I otta. that stupid pervert." Kagome rambled on and on.  
  
" Kagome, I'm sure he didn't mean it." Sango tried to comfort her friend.  
  
" Yeah, whatever, I'm gonna believe you." Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
After about five minutes of sulking, Kagome walked out of the girls bath room, and walked to her next class. It was Japanese. It was quite un- eventful. All they did was say each other's names and talk about what they would be doing the next few weeks. To Kagome's surprise, Inuyasha was in this class as well.  
  
~~~After School~~~  
  
Kagome walked out of the school building slowly. She played the day over in her head.  
  
She stopped right in the middle of the lawn and stared at the ground.  
  
' Maybe it wasn't his fault..' She thought,' what am I thinking?!'  
  
Everyone stared at Kagome. She was getting quite red.  
  
" That bastard, I'll have my revenge."  
  
Just then a guy who had his hair in a high ponytail and what seemed to be a leather sweat band on his head, came up so her.  
  
Kagome looked at the boy in front of her. He was sniffing her.  
  
" You smell funny." He said," Have you been claimed?"  
  
" No. I don't think I have. What do you mean claimed?" She asked tipping her head slightly to the right.  
  
" Oh." Was all he said.  
  
" Answer my question."  
  
" No."  
  
" Fine.. what's your name?"  
  
" Kouga."  
  
" My name is Kagome."  
  
Kouga narrowed his eyes and then poked her forehead.  
  
" What was that for?" she asked rubbing her forehead.  
  
He put one arm around her waist, and pulled her close to him.  
  
" You're my women." He simply said.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times before realizing what he had said. She blushed furiously, backed away slowly, and then slapped him.  
  
" That. hurt. " He put his hand to his cheek.  
  
" Do you do this often, go around to random young girls and tell them they're you wom-" she was cut off by someone else poking her forehead. It was Inuyasha.  
  
" Why is everyone poking my there?"  
  
Kouga looked at Inuyasha, then poked Kagome's forehead once again. Inuyasha did the same. Kouga repeated. Inuyasha repeated. They continued poking Kagome head for three whole minutes.  
  
It was a never-ending poking war.  
  
" Will you stop???!!!" Kagome yelled at the two boys," You're killing my brain cells!"  
  
" You have a brain?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Gr. boys.. I really don't get them." Kagome said under her breath as she walked away rubbing her abused forehead," They are such demons."  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga stared after her, then looked at each other, growled, and then walked away.  
  
Sango had caught up to Kagome.  
  
"What was that all about? I saw the whole thing." Sango looked at her friend who wasn't paying attention," Kagome.. Kagome." She waved a hand in her face," You're about to run into a poll."  
  
It was to late, Kagome walked strait into the poll and fell back on the ground.  
  
" Ow." she shook her head," Why do bad things always happen to me?" she asked standing up," Why, why, why, why, WHY?"  
  
" I dunno."  
  
" I'll talk to grandpa, maybe there are some evil spirits hanging around me." Kagome sighed.  
  
" Maybe."  
  
The girls stopped at Kagomes' house for some Tea and Ramen. (A/N: ME!!) When they finished, they did their math then went to the store to buy some soy sauce.  
  
When they got to the soy sauce isle, they say Inuyasha and Miroku at the other end, and one more soy sauce jug left. Kagome and Inuyashas' eyes met and they knew they were after the same thing.  
  
At the same time, they started running towards it.  
  
~~~~^-^~~~~~  
  
Cliffhanger- Who will get to the soy sauce first? Will Inuyasha poke Kagome, again? A bet is going to spring?  
  
That is the end of chapter 3. I hope u liked it. Very strange, yes, but do u like? Give me some suggestions. REVIEW PLZ? They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Until next time.  
  
~Ramen~ 


	4. Soy Sauce

Sorry for all the typos and miss puts in the last few chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.I wish I did..  
  
Guys and Girls  
  
Chapter four-Soy Sauce  
  
When Kagome was half way there, she saw Inuyasha take the soy sauce jug.  
  
'How did he get there so fast?' Kagome wondered. She approached him with curious eyes. He just stared back.  
  
" You should join the track team." She said still approaching.  
  
" Uh. ." he started walking backwards.  
  
" You're very fast."  
  
" Yeah. ." he was backing into a corner.  
  
" I mean it."  
  
' HAH! I cornered him!' she thought.  
  
Inuyasha felt something hard behind him. 'Damn. A corner. She cornered me.'  
  
" You know what?" Kagome asked with a smile on her face before saying," You're kinda cute."  
  
" Eh?" Inuyasha blinked a couple times.  
  
Sango and Miroku watched.  
  
" What's your friend gonna do to Inuyasha." Miroku asked looking at Sango.  
  
Sango just giggled then said," Just watch."  
  
Kagomes' face inched closer to Inuyashas'.  
  
'What the hell is she going to do?!' Inuyasha wondered.  
  
'Sucker!!!!' Kagome yelled in her head.  
  
Kagome giggled as she saw Inuyasha screw his eyes shut. He looked like he was waiting for pain. Kagome took this moment to take the soy sauce from his hand and back away to her friend.  
  
When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he saw Kagome give Sango a high five, and he saw his friend Miroku lying on the floor laughing. Then he noticed that Kagome now possessed the soy sauce jug.  
  
" Kagome, you rock!" Miroku said smiling at her.  
  
" I know!"  
  
" Oi.. OI! That's not yours!" Inuyasha barked at Kagome.  
  
" My name is not 'oi' it's Kagome, KA-GO-ME, and yes, this soy sauce is mine."  
  
As Kagome turned to go pay for it, Inuyasha pounced on her, careful not to hurt her. He held her wrists in both hands.  
  
" HEY, get off me! Help, this boy is attacking me!"  
  
" Oh, shut up." Inuyasha hissed.  
  
Just then, something hit Inuyasha in the head. He looked to see who it was, and saw an old lady whacking him with her purse.  
  
" Get off her!" she demanded," you sicko." The old lady continued whacking him as he got off Kagome and walked down the isle. The old lady at his heels.  
  
Kagome smiled," Mission accomplished."  
  
~~~^-^~~~  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. I'll make another soon. I will update once or twice a week. Until next time.  
  
~Ramen~ 


	5. Wench

Sry.. I haven't written in a while...plz be kind.plz?  
  
Disclaimer- you should get it by now.  
  
Chapter 5-Wench  
  
The past two days had gone pretty well for Kagome. Yes, Mr. Satome picked on her, she didn't care. Every question he asked her, she got right. Yes they had their normal argument before, but it always ended the same way.  
  
Inuyasha insulted her, but she just shot back at him, everyone of their little arguments always ended when Inuyasha said ,"Feh." Kagome knew she had won them all.  
  
Miroku had become one of Kagome and Sango's friends. He followed them, and if Miroku had, Inuyasha would follow.  
  
Kagome walked to school alone. Sango said she would already be there for some reason. Just then, a young boy walked up to her side.  
  
" Hi!" he said in a pirky voice," My name is Hojo, nice to meet you." He took her hand and shook it furiously.  
  
" Hi, my name is Kagome, nice to meet you too." He was still shaking her hand.  
  
" Ano. . . you can stop shaking my hand now."  
  
" Oh! Gomen ne!" He dropped her hand and bowed slightly. They continued walking towards the school.  
  
" Hey! Hojo, what are you doing with my WOMAN!?"  
  
It was Kouga.  
  
" She isn't YOUR woman, Kouga!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes and walked away. Leaving the two boys arguing.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Kagome, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha were all sitting at a table outside. Girls would walk past and try to get Inuyasha's attention every now and then. Kagome had had enough of this and decided to tell the next person who tried, what she thought.  
  
" Hey Inuyasha." The lucky girl said smoothly. She batted her eyes for effect on him.  
  
" Grrr.." Kagome growled staring at the girl angrily. The girl backed away cautiously.  
  
Inuyasha look up from his tray of food, to look at Kagome who was yelling at the girl.  
  
" I DON'T GET YOU PEOPLE, EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU! JUST LEAVE INUYASHA ALONE, WHY DO U LIKE THIS THICK HEADED GUY ANYWAYS?!"  
  
" Geez, Kagome, that hurt." Inuyasha said.  
  
" Oh shut up!" Kagome watch the girl run away scared.  
  
" I'd say you were jealous of me." Inuyasha said coolly.  
  
" Me? Jealous of you? Please?!"  
  
" Feh, whatever, wench."  
  
" Do you even know what wench means?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
" Um..y-yeah."  
  
" What does it mean then?" Kagome asked looking at Inuyasha attentively.  
  
" Wench means.. Um.. Miroku," he nudged Miroku's side," help me out here."  
  
" You're on your own, Inuyasha." Miroku replied.  
  
" You don't do you?" Sango asked.  
  
" I- uh.. No? Heh heh.."  
  
" Just to let u know, wench means a female servant, and I am not your servant, now am I?!" Kagome barked, attracting some attention from people around.  
  
" But..," Inuyasha trailed off slightly," women are supposed to serve men.."  
  
Miroku nodded in agreement.  
  
Kagome's eye twitched," What did you just say?"  
  
" I said that women are supposed to serve men." Inuyasha said proudly.  
  
" You're wrong." Kagome said softly before yelling," You're wrong!! Women have rights, you know."  
  
" They shouldn't."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, then grabbed his milk," Well, I should start serving you, then." With that, she dumped the milk on the front of his uniform jacket.  
  
" You wench.." He started, but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
" How dare you say that to me if you didn't even know what it means, I think you're hungry." She then picked up his lunch, which was a messy pile of spaghetti, and plopped it right on his face," There you go." Kagome smiled in satisfaction.  
  
The noodles oozed down his face. Miroku was on the floor, rolling around, laughing. Sango was giving Kagome a high five, and all the girls around them clapped. Hojo and Kouga joined in.  
  
Inuyasha was stunned. No girl had ever done that to him. He then took her spaghetti and threw it at her head. Kagome ducked quickly. She then looked at Inuyasha. He didn't look to happy.  
  
" Oh-no.."  
  
" Kagome, run!" Miroku and Sango shouted in unison.  
  
Kagome began sprinting towards the school building. Inuyasha was sprinting after her. 'He's gonna catch me..' She thought. Then she saw the girls bathroom. She began running full force to it.  
  
Just as she was going Inuyasha grabbed her by the arm.  
  
" Shit." She muttered.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
That is the end of chapter 5.. I'll probably post another chapter in a day or 2, that's if u review. So, review if u want anymore chapters. Thx!  
  
~Ramen~ 


	6. The Invitation and Naraku?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha..  
  
Guys and Girls  
  
Chapter 6-The Invitation and Naraku?  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Shit." she muttered.  
  
Inuyasha spun her around so she was facing him. He then pulled her closer, so their faces were centimeters apart.  
  
Some of the spaghetti that Kagome plopped on Inuyasha's face, was now on her front uniform.  
  
"Kagome, never, ever, EVER, do that again. Or else." He whispered, looking at her rosy lips.  
  
"Or else what?" she noticed he was looking at her lips," Kiss me?"  
  
His eyes moved from her mouth to her eyes, then he smiled," You never know."  
  
Kagome blushed. 'Am I blushing? Oh-no! I am!!! This is so embarrassing!' she thought.  
  
Just then, Miroku and Sango appeared.  
  
"Are we interrupting anything?" Miroku asked.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome separated quickly and said," No!"  
  
"Is that so? Well, c'on Kagome, Kouga wants to ask you a question." Sango dragged Kagome by the hand back to the lunch table.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku followed.  
  
"Hey Kagome."  
  
"Hey Kouga."  
  
"I wanna ask ya something."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Follow me." He said and grabbed Kagome's hand.  
  
He took her to a corner and then gave her a piece of paper.  
  
"What's this?" she asked looking at the paper.  
  
"It's a party invitation. Some girls are throwing a party, and they wanted me to pass out Invitations to everyone I wanted. So, here ya go."  
  
"Wow... a party, can I bring some friends?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure." Kouga kissed her on the cheek then ran off.  
  
Kagome put a hand to her cheek and shook her head.  
  
Inuyasha growled when he saw what happened.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Feh, nothing..."  
  
Kagome walked over to Sango and showed her the invitation.  
  
"Kagome, what is that?" She asked.  
  
"A... a party invitation."  
  
Sango gasped," Oh my god!!" she squealed.  
  
Inuyasha in his most girlish voice, said," Like, oh my god, Miroku!" Both boys belted out with laughter.  
  
Kagome and Sango rolled their eyes," So.. I saw what Kouga did." Sango said. Inuyasha looked up.  
  
"Do you like him?" Sango asked sitting down.  
  
"I don't know. He is really annoying, but... At the same time, kinda nice."  
  
"So you do.. right?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome looked at him," Why would you care?"  
  
"Feh, I don't."  
  
"Whatever.." Kagome looked back at Sango," come with me."  
  
"Nani? I don't go to parties.." Sango looked at the ground.  
  
"And why not?" Kagome asked putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I don't think they are important, that's all."  
  
"You're going! And that's that!" Kagome demanded shaking her index figure in her face.  
  
"Yes ma'am." Sango said, kind of looking scared.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku, once again, started laughing.  
  
Kagome turned to them with a deadly glare," And what the hell are you two fruit cakes laughing about." She stepped towards them slowly.  
  
"Nothing... nothing at all." Miroku's voice cracked as he said those words.  
  
"Yeah, right." She said.  
  
Someone touched Kagome's shoulder and she turned around quickly and kicked the boy in the ribs. He went flying back.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times.' Wow, those kung-fu lessons I took are paying off after all.'  
  
"Oh no.. she kicked Naraku." One of the fellow boys said," this can't be good!"  
  
Everyone's eyes were on her.  
  
"Heheheheheh.." she laughed nervously, but then looked at Naraku seriously.  
  
Naraku, got up and looked at Kagome with a smile on his face. The smile looked dangerous," Well, well, lookie here boys. If it isn't Kagome Higurashi."  
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes," How do you know my name?"  
  
"Oh, I know more than that. You have a younger brother named Sota, You live with your mom and grandpa, in a shrine."  
  
"How do you know all this?"  
  
"Let's just say I have my ways."  
  
Kagome was now a little scared. How did he know all this? Her question was answered.  
  
"I want you." He said calmly, slightly advancing forward.  
  
"Nani? Why me?"  
  
"Do not question me!"  
  
Inuyasha walked over and stepped in front of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked softly.  
  
"Naraku, leaver her alone."  
  
Naraku looked at Kagome," I'll talk to you later." He said then walked away.  
  
Inuyasha turned to Kagome," Kagome, Naraku is dangerous. He went to my school last year, trust me, when he want something, he wont stop until he gets it."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Hmm..sorry for the kinda short and boring chapter. Review if u want more!  
  
Ja Ne!!!  
  
::Ramen:: 


	7. An unexpected kiss

Ckjh7; about the Kikyo title. yeah, I know.. I dunt wanna ruin it for the other, so I wont say why I didn't put it... Call me and I'll tell u..  
  
Disclaimer: You should know that I don't own Inuyasha.. T.T  
  
Chapter Seven-An unexpected kiss  
  
Kagome sat quietly on the rooftop of her high school. She had wrapped her arms around her legs and was rocking back and forth slightly, looking at the ground. Inuyasha had left to get them something to drink.  
  
Kagome needed to think. How did this Naraku guy know so much about her? What was Naraku up to?  
  
"Kagome, Naraku is dangerous. You mustn't take him lightly. He went to my school last year, and once he sets his freakish eyes on something he wants, he wont stop until he gets it."  
  
Inuyasha's words that echoed in her head, scared her. Why did he want her? Why not Sango? Why not anybody else? Kagome wanted to know and she wanted to know now!  
  
~^~^~^~^~  
  
Inuyasha strolled up the stairs that led to the roof. He had two Red Fusions in his hands.  
  
He had thought over why Naraku wanted Kagome. She looked.... like, her. Naraku had wanted her too, but she didn't want him. She would always ignore him. One day, Naraku kidnapped her. Inuyasha had seen it all. He saw what he did to her. She had given up. He'd just hope that Naraku wouldn't do the same to Kagome and hope Kagome wouldn't give up like her.  
  
'WAIT! Why do I care?' Inuyasha pondered at his question. 'because, I like her....' he thought.  
  
Inuyasha opened the door to the roof, startling Kagome a little. She turned to see Inuyasha and sighed in relief. She thought it was Naraku, or someone else.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to her and handed her the drink.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered.  
  
"You're welcome." Inuyasha sat down next to her.  
  
(A/N: I MUST DO SOMETHING DRASTIC!!! *falls off her chair* { Erike: Don't mind my sister... she can be... strange sometimes.....} I AM NOT STRANGE!!! I'm random, u shoulda heard mai conversation at Jimmy's house that one time..lol .. ... anywayz, back to the story..Go Go Power Rangers!!)  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Why does Naraku want me?"  
  
Inuyasha was hoping she wouldn't ask, but now that she did, he had to tell her.  
  
"Beacause... you look like... K-Kikyo.." It hurt Inuyasha to say her name.  
  
"I look like someone?"  
  
"Yeah." Inuyasha sighed and continued," Naraku had wanted Kikyo also. He would do anything to have her. But Kikyo didn't want to be with him. He would follow her everywhere and her knew everything about her and her family.  
  
It scared her. Finally she gave up and Naraku did.... things to her... They found her body in the river. She was a mess."  
  
Kagome was scared, but didn't show it.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at her," as long as I am here, I won't let Naraku lay one finger on you."  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha. What he said really moved her. Kagome lunged forwarded and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha was having troubles breathing," Kagome...... can't....... breathe......" Kagome loosened her grip but didn't let go," Jeebus woman." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
"Thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered.  
  
~^~^~^~After School~^~^~^~  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha walked out of Hell High. They were going to go over to Kagome's house for some Tea and Ramen. (mmmmmmmm Ramen....)  
  
Just then Hojo came running up to Kagome," You KISSED Kouga?!?!"  
  
"I KISSED KOUGA?!?! HE KISSED ME!!" she barked.  
  
"Oh. Kouga! She did not kiss you!!!" Hojo called over to Kouga who was across the lawn.  
  
Kouga cam sprinting up," Don't lie, Kagome. Tell the truth."  
  
"I did NOT kiss you Kouga, and you know it." Kagome rubbed her temples when the boys started arguing," oh my gosh..." Kagome started walking away.  
  
"I bet you that she'll kiss me!" Hojo yelled at Kouga. Kagome didn't seem to hear.  
  
"You're on." They shook hands and Hojo made his way to Kagome.  
  
Sango looked back to see Hojo following them. She then turned to Kagome," Hojo alert." She said.  
  
Just then Kagome felt him tug on her hand. Kagome spun around," What is it no-" she was cut off by Hojo's lips on hers. Kagome's eyes widened. Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were watching them, as well Kouga, they couldn't believ what they saw.  
  
"Mmmph mmph mmmmmphmmm mmmmmmph!!!!!" Kagome said. (Translation: Get him oooooofffffffff mmmmmmmeeeeeeee!!!!!!!)  
  
Since no one understood, Kagome kneed Hojo in the place where the sun don't shine. (A/N: Go Kagome!!!) When he fell to the ground, she slapped him HARD on the face.  
  
"How dare you! I hate you!" with that, she stomped off.  
  
"I told you she liked me more." Hojo said to Kouga.  
  
Kagome growled.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Poor Kagome..... anywayz, I hope u liked this chappy!!!! You have to review if u want more, or I wont update. Sorry to be mean, but, Reviews make me want to write more. To let u know, u don't have to review for just one chap, review for them all!!!!! Ja Ne!  
  
::Ramen:: 


	8. Numbness

SOOOOOO SORRY YA'LL!!!! I have been sooo busy!!! Volleyball training, then school..it's sooooooo unfair!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Alva: *walks around the mall and sees a guy with a blue shirt that says 'Inuyasha #1' and black pants* hmmm.. I wonder what he would do.. *walks up to the guy and stares at him before tripping him* Osuwari!  
  
The Guy: *gets up and yells* WENCH!! I WILL TEAR YOU APART WITH MY BARE HANDS!!!! *starts chasing Alva around the mall*  
  
Alva:*runs into the girls bathroom*  
  
The Guy: DAMNIT!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!!!! WENCH, COME OUT!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
That is a true thing that I did, and happened to me.. and guess what? My friend tripped the same guy...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.... Don't remind me....  
  
Chapter Eight-Numbness  
  
Kagome stomped angrily towards her house. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango close behind.  
  
"Stupid Homo... He has some nerve..." Kagome rambled on and on until she was in her house," I'm home!"  
  
"Hey sis!" Sota yelled as he walked up to her," who are they?"  
  
Kagome sighed and said," This is Inuyasha, that is Miroku, and you know Sango. Satisfied? Now if you don't mind, we are going up to my room. And don't bother us, or else!"  
  
"What's eating you today? Don't worry, I wont bother you or your boyfriend," he said gesturing to Inuyasha," or your other friends."  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed.  
  
"Run." Kagome said finally to Sota.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, when I catch you, you're gonna die!" And with that said, they took off.  
  
Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango sweat-dropped when the heard things brake. Soon, The two ran around them and out the door.  
  
"OW!!! Kagome, stop! I only have socks on!!" They were now running on gravel.  
  
"I'm bare-foot for kami's sake!"  
  
They had been running around for a half hour, and neither one of them would give up.  
  
"C'on Sota, you can't run forever!"  
  
"Neither can you!" he hollered back.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku were still watching. They had some popcorn in a bowl and entertainment in front of them.  
  
Sota stopped at the top of the stairs. Kagome took this opportunity, and tackled him, only to have them both tumble down the stairs.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kagome!" Sango ran over to the stairs. There, Kagome was on the ground with Sota sitting on her. Kagome shook her head and looked at everyone.  
  
They all were laughing.  
  
"You all better run!!!" with that she threw Sota off, and ran back up the stairs. When she got to the top, something sharp hit her in the neck. Kagome felt her body go numb, as she took a few steps. What was going on?  
  
Inuyasha saw something, and walked over to her," Kagome?"  
  
"My body is numb.... I can barley move..." she started to fall, when Inuyasha caught her.  
  
Sango, Miroku and Sota walked over to them," What's going on?" Sango asked.  
  
"I can't move... something hit my neck, and I cant move."  
  
Miroku moved some of her hair back, and saw a needle. He plucked it out and looked at it. Kagome, slowly stood up.  
  
"That was strange..." she said," I can move now."  
  
Sango took the needle from Miroku," Maybe...." she stuck the needle in Miroku's leg. And watched as he fell down. She pulled it out and waited until he got up, and she did it again. Sango repeated this over and over for 20 minutes.  
  
"Okay, okay, we get it now!" Miroku yelled. Sango stopped and put the needle in a little plastic bag," this could come in handy." She said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ *~*~  
  
Yeah, I know, short chapter, and it's really stupid.... But hey, I'm sorry, now if u don't mind, I have art to do, for school. Review and I might update sooner! Until next time!  
  
::Ramen:: 


End file.
